The present invention relates to an assembly for joining the neck and body of a stringed instrument and more particularly to an assembly for releasably connecting the neck and body portions of an electrical guitar.
Prior art electrical guitars fastened the base portion of the neck to the front of the body of the guitar. The mass of the guitar body behind the neck made it very difficult, if not impossible, to reach and finger frets located at the base of the neck.
Also, with the neck located on the front of the body the tension created by the strings tended to cause separation of the neck from the body.
In electrical guitars that utilized a tremolo spring cavity, the tremolo spring claw assembly was anchored by a plurality of fasteners that were imbedded in the body of the instrument. The anchoring of these fasteners into the middle of the body caused a dumping of some of the vibrational energy of the strings into a dead zone of the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for joining the neck and body of an electrical guitar which greatly reduces the thickness in the connection area and thus allows for ease of access to the frets located at the base of the neck.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a neck and body assembly that allows for the anchoring of the tremolo spring claw assembly into the neck so that the vibration of the strings is conducted back into the neck and ultimately back into the vibrating strings in order to increase the overall sustain of the instrument.